The present invention is directed generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an improved electrical connector assembly including a hood used to house or enclose the terminating section of the connector and a strain relief mechanism.
In recent years, a variety of multi-contact electrical connectors have been developed for use in the data processing and communications industries. A substantial demand for such connectors has arisen in the telephony market where multiconductor, jacketed cable is used extensively in and between switching equipment, PBX's and computers. These connectors conventionally include an array or either solder or solderless terminals, each of which electrically connects or terminates an individual insulated conductor. In order to protect the connections formed between the bare ends of the conductors and the respectively associated terminals of the connector, a hood is conventionally employed and secured to the body of the connector to enclose or house the individual terminations.
For many years, conventional ribbon connectors have included a metal housing as a part of the connector body and metal protective hoods and cable clamping devices. Recently, however, a demand has arisen for ribbon connectors having most if not all of its exterior surfaces fabricated from an insulating material such as plastic. Such connectors are preferred since they reduce the possibility of inadvertently shorting non-insulated circuitry in close proximity to the connector in the telephone switching equipment and other concentrated circuit aparatus used in the telephone industry. Accordingly, a number of so called "all-plastic" connectors have been developed wherein the connector body and hood are fabricated from plastic and the metallic and electrically conductive components of the connector are completely or substantially housed within the plastic components. Typical examples of such prior art connectors wherein either the connector body or hood, or both, are fabricated of plastic are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,657,682; 3,803,530; 3,936,129; 4,035,051; 4,070,548; 4,089,579; and 4,090,770.
It has also long been recognized that some type of strain relief mechanism is desirable, or even necessary, to mechanically secure the conductor or cable terminated in connector. Otherwise, strain imposed on the terminated cable due to applied tension or other severe movement might impair the electrical connection or entirely separate one or more of the conductors from the electrical contacts within the connector. Therefore, a wide variety of strain relief mechanisms have been devised for use in conjunction with electrical connectors. Typical examples of such prior art connectors include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,657,682; 3,629,803; 3,055,971; and 3,794,960.
While all of these prior art connectors have certain advantages and some have enjoyed commercial success, they nevertheless suffer from certain disadvantages that limit their utility. For example, none of these connector assemblies provides a hood and strain relief both of which are utilized without the need of any tools. In addition, the prior art fails to provide a connector assembly in which the strain relief is clamped to the cable simultaneously with positioning of the hood in a one step assembly procedure. Finally, the prior art connectors often include multi-component structures which increase the costs of manufacture and assembly and tend to shorten the useful service life of the connectors.